Vincent gets tricked by Shelke
by dragon sparks
Summary: Weiss wants chaos and the only way to get him is by tricking him into thinking he is working with Deep Ground. Shelke uses an SND to trick Vincent's mind into thinking he is working along side Deep Ground.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Weiss's idea**

Weiss is thinking of an idea to get the keeper of the materia to deep ground faster. Then an idea came to him.

What if we lead him to us without him realizing it. Yes that could work but how to do this, Weiss thought to himself

Shelke walks into the room and disturbs Weiss"s thoughts. She walks up to him and thinks of what to say since she had forgotten what is was that she came to him for but before she could speak Weiss begins to talk.

"You know what Shelke I think I have an idea on how to get the keeper of the materia here faster but I need your help."

"What is this plan of yours and how can I help."

"You can use a SND to get into his head to make him think he is working with us."

"How interesting. I would of never of thought to do that with a SND other than to track him down and try and take the materia by force. Ill get on that right away"

"good and that's why I give the orders round here."  
>Weiss went back to his thoughts and Shelke walked out of the room back to the lab. Once back in the lab she walked over to the computer and looked at the screen.<p>

"Whats this? It appears that he is on the move again. where are you headed to Vincent Valentine."

"It looks like he is headed for Midgar. Perhaps he is headed for that church in sector 7." Nero said as he approached Shelke from a corner of the room.

"That's good he will be in range then. All we have to do then is to wait for him to come to us  
>a new plan I assume then is about to go underway."<p>

"Yes we have new orders from Weiss. We will trick Vincent valentine into thinking he is working with deep ground but in reality he isn't. We are just using him to get to chaos without him knowing it."

"Good idea from Weiss." Nero said in pleasure

"come we better get a move on if we want to be in positions to catch him off guard."shelke said as she turned to leave the lab

"shelke there is a faster way to get to the church but im afraid it might harm you. Since the last time it almost did."

"I know that would be faster and it can harm me but I will take that risk to reach the surface faster." Shelke said as she walked up to Nero

Nero summoned his darkness to consume Shelke's body. Once she was inside Nero's darkness she uses her materia to protect herself from being harmed by Nero's darkness. Knowing that Shelke is protecting herself Nero then uses a technique that allowed himself to turn into a shadow so he can easily move though walls, floors and ceilings. He raced up the walls and through the ceilings till he reached the surface. Once there he quickly summoned his darkness to retrieve Shelke.

"Reached the surface so soon." Shelke said sarcastically to Nero as he approached her while there were in his darkness

"ha ha very funny Shelke but yes we are at the surface. Now time to go."  
>Nero reached at his hand to Shelke who then grasps it and runs to the exit. Outside at last she deactivates her materia.<p>

"Where is our location Nero?"

"Our location is near the church. Its not to far from here."

"Good now we can easily pick our locations inside the church to get Vincent. I'd forgotten to mention before we left to get Vincent tricked I need to use an SND on him to access his mind from my computer. The way to get him now would be to use a sleep dart. Luckily I brought one with us."

"I see and good thing that you did bring that with us. I can easily get him with my dart gun. Just got to be in range though."

they quickly headed for the church to give the element of surprise to Vincent. Once inside the church Nero picks his spot near the front door but out of sight while Shelke takes her spot behind a pillar. Then they waited for there prey to come.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. ****I'm open for new ideas.****See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 getting Vincent  
><strong>  
>Nero and Shelke waited for seem like forever but finally the wait was over. They could here foot steps coming closer to them. Nero pulled out his dart gun and loaded a tranquilizer dart into it. His eyes on the door way readied the dart gun in the direction of the foot steps. Here walks in Vincent through the big door way of the church. His crimson eyes not noticing Nero in the shadows. Nero aims it at Vincent's pale skin on his neck and waited for the right time to fire. Vincent not know what is about to happen walks by Nero who then shoots the dart directly at him piecing his pale skin. The liquid from the dart drained into Vincent's blood stream.<p>

Vincent's crimson eyes got blurry and droopy. Feeling sleepy his legs began to give away under his own wait. Soon after that he fell backwards laying there trying to stay awake but it was no use. His eyes got heavier and his vision became even worse. Eventually he fail unconscious. The dart's content completely in his system.

"That was to easy, Nero. Vincent doesn't normally go down that easily. Shelke said while coming up to them from her hiding place"

"your right Shelke. He doesn't go down that easily. I wander why he didn't see that coming."

"Who cares Nero its like taking candy from a baby. Now to get him back to deep ground"

"I can transport him by consuming him into my darkness. So we don't have to drag him back with us"

"good. That will save us time then"

"Shelke you will have to do what you did the last time."

"I know."

"He wont be harmed since he has chaos with him. Soul wrought of terror corrupt that is why my darkness has no effect on him. He will be fine Shelke"

"I... I didn't say anything. Anyways we should be getting back before we get seen by someone and gets reorganized that we are DG soldiers"

"your right Shelke we don't want to be seen"

Nero summoned his darkness and it consumed both Vincent's and Shelke's body. Just like before once she was inside Nero's darkness she uses her materia to protect herself from being harmed by Nero's darkness. Knowing that Shelke is protecting herself Nero then uses the same technique as before that allowed himself to turn into a shadow so he can easily move though walls, floors and ceilings. He raced this time through the ground, the walls and through the ceilings till he reached the lab that is underground. Once there he quickly summoned his darkness to retrieve Shelke. And Vincent.

"Reached the lab so soon." Shelke said sarcastically to Nero as he approached her while there were in his darkness

"ha ha very funny Shelke but yes we are back at the lab. Now time to go."

Nero reached at his hand to Shelke who then grasps it and runs to the exit. Outside at last she deactivates her materia.

Now fore Vince. Nero said as he headed back into his own darkness

seeing Vincent just floating there helplessly. He cant wander how can one such as himself be connected to the lifestream. He lefts Vincent up and over his shoulder and exits the darkness.

Nero put him on that empty table also just in case he wakes up strap him to it.  
>Nero walked over to the table and gently laid Vincent on the table. Vincent began to move as if he was awake but then stops moving.<p>

"He must be moving in his sleep." Shelke said walking up to the table where Vincent laid

"he must be so I better strap him down to the table just in case he does wake up while we are speaking with Weiss."

Shelke straps his legs and feet down while Nero strapped his arms, hands and stomach down to the table.

"Good he cant move now. Shelke said observantly"

"now time to head back to Weiss to give him the update."

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the second chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas of how to make this story better or more interesting please let me know.** I'm open for new ideas.****See you next chapter.**  
><strong>


End file.
